Dimensional Disharmony
by Comet1998
Summary: A UNSC Spartan named Comet tries to steal a forerunner artifact from the Covenant and ends up teleporting to a land called...Equestria. Will Disharmony take place? Friend or Foe? Will the ponies help or harm him? Will Comet ever return to earth? lets find out.
1. Ghillie in the Mist

**Dimensional Disharmony ****by Comet1998 ****RATED M**

**Authors Note: ****Hey guys! This is my first story so id appreciate as much feedback as possible. Any advice would be terrific! So I hope you enjoy! (P.S. Comet Embers is mine so if you would like to use him PM me, Thanks!)**

**Chapter 1: Ghillie in the Mist**

**Location: Covenant Spire**

Tyler was one of the best Spartans in the UNSC and specialized in aerial reconnaissance and stealth in general. Codename, Comet. A little computer chip inserted into the back of his helmet contained a computer AI named Jazzmyn. Comet had set up a small camp about two miles from the spire.

Comet stood next to the tent he had just pitched, looking around and saw it was starting to get dark,

"Alright Jazz, Scan oxygen levels in the proximity." Comet told her.

"Yes Comet." She replied.

A faint green line beamed down his visor.

"Oxygen levels stable, but watch out for radiation pockets." Jazz told him.

"Is our proximity free of radiation? Safe enough to remove my helmet?" asked Comet.

"Yes, no radiation detected." Said Jazz.

Comet turned his helmet 45 degrees to the left releasing the pressure seal between the helmet and his suit. As the pressure hissed he removed the helmet. He clicked a button on the inside of the helmet putting Jazzmyn on speaker so he could still talk to her without wearing his helmet. He sat down leaning up against a boulder and placed his helmet in his lap.

"You're not talkative tonight, usually you wont shut up." She said jokingly.

"I don't know Jazz…I'm just worried about my brothers…I mean they don't have a lot of experience with weaponry, war, or any of this bullshit…" Comet said in a low voice.

"They will be fine, I know you're worried but they're not stupid. Beside they have each other, the bond between you three is nothing like I've ever seen before it's like you feel each others pain or something. They will be fine Comet." Jazz said in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Comet said sounding a little happier than before.

"Aren't I always?" She said in a cocky voice.

"Haha yeah I guess. Well, I better get some rest. Tomorrow night we infiltrate the Covenant Spire and recover the Forerunner artifact. Night Jazz." He said crawling into the tent.

"Night Comet." She said as she went into sleep mode.

**The Next Morning**

**POV Comet**

I awoke to the heat of the morning light on my face shining through the side of the tent,

"Damn…it's like a fuckin sauna in here." He said to himself as he crawled to the flap that led outside.

Comet stood outside the tent and stretched. He got into a push-up position and began doing push ups. After about 50 push-ups he quickly flopped to his back and did about 70 sit-ups. When he was done he stood and locked his helmet on his head and checked his shields and vitals and made sure his suit and helmet were in complete sync. He then pulled out his magnum and checked the clip and calibrated the sight and holstered it. He took two SMGs from his back and checked the clips and then returned them to their holsters.

"Last but not least, my abilities." He said to himself.

He activated his Camo Module and faded into thin air.

"God I love this thing." He said to himself.

He crouched and did some movement tests and he stayed transparent. Only a slight distortion of whatever was behind him was visible. He deactivated his Camo. He heard a beep in his helmet and a little screen popped up in the corner of his visor and Jazzmyn appeared.

"Why hello! Good afternoon princess!" Comet said jokingly with a smirk.

"Fuck off! It's not like you haven't done it before." She said giggling a bit.

"You got me there." Comet admitted.

"We leave for the spire in a few hours." Comet told her.

"Ok sounds like a plan. Is all your equipm-" She was cut off by a large explosion in the distance.

"Uhh…isn't that the Spire Comet?" She asked.

"We need to go now, the artifact is there and it can't be destroyed, the effects of the artifact are still unknown to humans." He said as he started sprinting towards the spire.

Comet was Sprinting through the forest and maneuvering around trees and rocks doing flips and spins like some sort of ninja. When he reached the spire he activated his Camo and entered the spire through the side and went to the gravity lifts that led to the top of the spire. He jumped in and was being lifted to the top of the spire. At the top he was getting ready to land and was shot out of the gravity lift and right where he was about to land stood two Grunts and a Zealot class Elite with an Energy Sword. Comets eyes widened and reached up and grabbed a pipe with one hand and it made a loud clinking noise. The Elite looked straight at him. Comet didn't dare move. The Elite's eyes narrowed as he looked closer. The Grunts were too busy to notice anything and by the sounds of it, they were arguing about something. The Elite grunted loudly and the Grunts went silent and stood still. The Elite began speaking gibberish and the Grunts went to the Elite and the Elite took one of the Grunts' Plasma Pistol and aimed it straight at Comet.

"Well shit." Comet thought to himself.

Comet dropped to the floor making a loud noise. The Elite saw through Comets Camo and lunged at him. Comet jumped to the side and punched the Elite in the jaw and the Elite returned the favor by whipping around and back handing Comet to the side of his helmet. Comet fell to the floor and his shields were going crazy and wouldn't recharge. He stood and ran out onto the platform outside and ran around the platform to the other side of the spire and re-entered the spire and into the control room where the Artifact was being stored. Comet walked up to the Artifact and picked it up.

"Hmm? Looks like a modified Pulse grenade. Hey, there's a button?"

The two Grunts ran up behind him and were wearing some kind of mask with green lenses, they aimed at him. He backed up and placed his finger on the button and showing it to them indicating if they moved he would press it.

Suddenly, he felt sharp burning sensation go through his chest. The Elite had impaled him with the energy sword and picked him up on the sword. This caused Comet to drop the Artifact which broke on contact with the floor. A very bright light filled the room, then what sounded like an EMP went off and engulfed the entire spire and disappeared, leaving a crater in its place.

**Authors Note:**** I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, of my first story. Please leave some feedback! I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I type it. I am typing and posting another chapter tonight. I know there was no MLP in this chapter. That comes in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Feedback please!**


	2. A New World

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter one, cause here is Chapter two!**

Comet awoke in what seemed to be a forest, his vision was groggy and his visor was cracked. He attempted to stand and felt an immense pain shoot through his chest.

"AHHH! GOD DAMNIT!" He yelled out in agonizing pain.

Comet was now gasping for air.

"C'mon Comet, calm down…remember your training…" He thought to himself.

He managed to calm himself down. Comet took a deep but painful breath.

"J-Jazz…hey c'mon ,stop hiding, I need your help…"

No response.

"Jazz you there? Helllloooo?"

"Shit…alone in the middle of a forest and severely wounded…great."

A deep growl was heard from the bushes ahead of him.

"Shit, maybe I'm not alone."

Comet crawled inside a shrub that was next to him. A pack of what looked like wolves pushed through the bushes, but, are made of sticks, and their eyes glow green. They were huge. They stopped and sniffed the air and growled and followed Comet's trail of blood into the bush and he ripped Comet out of the bush and threw him from his mouth and he flew into a boulder. The boulder cracked and Comets head smacked the rock. Comet helmet took the blow, but Comet blacked out.

**Later That Night…**

Comet awoke in a dark room, but he was lying on something comfortable, it felt soft and cushiony. His wounds have been covered and cleaned. He looked around and saw a wooden bowl full of berries, and a wooden cup with water.

"God, im so hungry…im eating them." He thought to himself.

Comet ate the berries enjoying the different flavors, he had never tasted anything so sweet and juicy. After he finished eating, he drank the water. He heard a noise coming from the other side of the door, it sounded like someone hitting the bottom of a plastic cup on a hard floor. He reached for the knife on his chest plate but his chest plate had been removed. He sat up painfully and stood and took one step and his leg gave out causing him to hit the floor making a loud clank from his metal armor. The door slowly opened, standing there was what looked like a zebra with piercings in her ears and what looked like a sun on her flank. Comet just looked at it with pain written all over his face.

"Thank you for patching me up." Comet said to her still on the floor.

No response.

Comet got up slowly and nearly fell again.

"C-Can you talk?" Comet asked her.

"M-My name is Comet, as you can see I'm not from around here." Comet said.

"Can I speak, is not the question. What are you?" she demanded I tell her.

"I-I'm a Human…" Comet answered.

"S-Sweet C-Celestia…Y-you are a human?" she gasped.

"Yes, why?" Comet said puzzled.

She held out a little bottle with a glowing purple liquid inside,

"Take this, drink it…no more talking just drink it."

Comet took it and popped off the cork and drank it, all his wounds were healed and closed up.

"W-wha? H-How?" Comet was in awe.

"Magic." She said as she dropped a little glass ball to her feet and a poof of grey smoke engulfed them and when the smoke cleared Comet found himself in a pasture with a town off in the distance.

"Wha?! Huh?! You know what, im just gonna continue on." Comet said frustrated and confused.

He reassembled his armor and weapons. He started sprinting towards the town. When he came in range he activated his Camo. He stayed low and out of sight and walked through the town. He heard a scream from around the corner, Comet took cover on the corner of the building and peeked around the corner and saw the Elite that stabbed him.

"Oh hell no. This bitch is gonna die right now." He said to himself.

Comet creped around the corner and his Camo deactivated to recharge. Comet was now visible to the ponies. Comet drew his knife from his chest plate and got in a combat stance.

"Hey! Ugly! Why don't you pick on someone your own size! Comet yelled at the Zealot.

He dropped the mare and turned around and faced Comet. He looked angry, he must have recognized Comet. He roared and charged towards Comet at full speed. Comet was waiting for the right moment to parry and reverse the attack. The whole town was watching, ponies everywhere. There were guards pointing spears towards them, they were both trapped, either way the Zealot was goin down. The Zealot was about to lunge but Comet was faster and jumped to the side and planted his foot hard behind the Zealot's knee and the Zealot fell to his knees eye level to Comet and Comet punched the Zealot in the face. Comet was about to stab him but was buck into the side of a building causing the building to collapse on him. A guard with no special features had bucked him saving the Zealot. Comet crawled out of the debris and saw the zealot had killed a couple of ponies. The Zealot was holding the guard that had bucked him by the neck about to stab him. Comet charged the Zealot and drove his shoulder into the Elites belly and lifted his legs off the ground and tackled him to the ground and began repeatedly punching the Zealot in the face. The Zealot kicked Comet off and they both stood just looking at each other. A fairly large white pony with a long flowing rainbow mane flew down and the Elite looked at her and drew his pistol and shot her wing with his plasma pistol. She fell to the ground and the Elite picked her up by her neck and was about to snap her neck. Comet drove his knife deep into the Zealots side, the Zealot dropped the mare, Comet then stabbed the Elite in between his mouth tendrils and the Elite fell to the ground lifeless. The white mare stood there looking at him.

"T-Thank you for saving me, I am Princess Celestia."

"I'm a Spartan enlisted in the UNSC."

She stood there puzzled by Comets strange form.

"Spartan?" She was clueless.

"It's a long story."

"SISTER LOOK OUT!" A Slightly smaller mare came from behind and charged up a purple beam and fired it at Comet.

Comet was caught off guard and was hit in the shoulder, the shot pierced through his armor and sent him into the air doing a serious of barrel rolls and hitting the ground hard knocking him out.

"Spartan!" Celestia yelled towards him and immediately turned to her sister.

"That was extremely uncalled for Luna!"

"That freak was about to kill you!" Luna protested.

"Yeah?! Well that freak just saved my life from that thing! Points towards dead Zealot.

"Aaah! What is that?!" Luna shrieked.

Celestia was now at Comet's side. Luna joined her. Along with the rest of the town.

"Get a doctor!" Celestia yelled into the crowd.

Doctor's brought Comet into the castle and set him down on a hospital bed but didn't know how to help because of his anatomy. He awoke several hours later with Luna and Celestia at the side of his bed.

"Where am I?" asked Comet.

"Don't worry Spartan, just get your rest."

Comet was tired and he knew it. So he drifted off into a deep sleep for the first time in a long time.

He was having pleasant dreams then it all went sour when war memories popped up , he was dreaming about when a UNSC space cruiser was overrun by these creatures we called the Flood. He watched his comrades get eaten alive and then transform into these monsters. He watched as the creatures feasted on the men but stood still. Finally it was his turn to die. He tried to run but was not fast enough and was taken down and could feel himself being torn apart. Organs popping, bones cracking, and flesh ripping. He awoke and shot up in bed sweating and breathing heavily and laid there and did not sleep again for the remainder of the night.

Luna had watched his whole dream for it was her duty as the princess of the night. She woke up crying silently to herself over how much Comet had been through, especially the creatures. She did not sleep the rest of the night either.

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys! As I said, here's the second chapter! I really need feedback guys, I need advice to and maybe some ideas for the rest of the story, please review! The third chapter will be out sometime tomorrow if not, as soon as I can. Thanks guys!**


	3. Disharmony Strikes

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying my story so far, here's chapter three!**

Comet rolled out of bed that morning and couldn't stop thinking about his terrible nightmares. Comet looked at the bandages wrapped around his arm and shoulder. He decided to replace the bandages. Comet tried to take them of but it was extremely sensitive due to the severe burns taken from Luna's blast. Comet managed to slide it down his arm, his eyes widened. The wound had gotten infected. The burn was surrounded by black burn marks and around it was a greenish-yellow color. Comet sat just looking at it.

The door creaked open and Luna walked in with tears streaming down her face. Comet quickly recovered the burn. Luna ran to Comet and hugged him tight.

"L-Luna? What's wrong?" Comet asked.

Luna burst out in tears, "I-I s-saw your d-dream…t-t-the monsters…the war…and so much death…how can you handle so much and not give up?"

"It's not easy…but…I can't give up…" Comet said.

"How?" she asked looking up at him.

"I just don't, its not in my nature…we have a saying back on Earth, No pain, no gain." He said.

"I'm so sorry for everything you have been through Comet…." She said burying her face in Comet's chest.

"It's ok Luna, I'm used to it…" Comet said as he sighed.

Celestia walked in, "Hey Comet you feeling any bett- What's going on?"

"It's ok Celestia, we are just having a moment." Comet told her.

"Oh. Ok then. So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Not to well…I need to show you something." He said nervously.

Luna regained her composure and stood up straight in front of the two. Comet slid down the bandage revealing the infected wound. They both gasped.

"Oh my, Luna go get a doctor…" Celestia commanded with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Luna rushed off to get a doctor. Comet looked at Celestia,

"Hey, since when do you have to heads?" he asked cocking his head.

"Comet what are you talking about? I have only one head." She said confused.

"I don't feel right…" He coughed up blood and grabbed his head and yelled out in pain.

"AAAHHH WHATS HAPPENING!"

Celestia just looked at him watching in horror unable to help. The doctors rushed in and asked Celestia to leave. She left the room worried about what was happening. Celestia began pacing waiting to see if Comet was alright. One of the doctors opened the door a couple hours later.

"Princess…the infection is spreading…he's lost control of his body and cant move, Any healing from this point on will require healing magic…" The doctor said sadly.

"Oh no…Twilight knows some healing magic but is not proficient in the art of healing…" Celestia said with disappointment in her voice.

"Send her a letter, she is Comets only hope…if she cant help, the infection will continue to spread until it reaches his vital organs and will die a long painful death…" The doctor said.

"Ok…ill send her a letter."

Celestia pulled out a scroll and wrote…

_Dear Twilight,_

_ I am summoning you to the castle throne room immediately. Please, there is a very special guest here waiting for you. I want you to bring your magic books on healing, you will need it._

_ Your Mentor,_

_ Princess Celestia_

Celestia rolled up the scroll and wrapped a red ribbon around the middle. In a quick flash of light the letter transformed into a green starry mist and flew out the window towards Twilight's library.

"Please come soon…" she said to herself.

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter but once again I was cut short on time, sorry. Please review! Thanks! Next chapter out soon.**


	4. Surprise!

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys! Sorry again for chapter three being so short. I had to get off before I was finished writing the chapter. I will try to make this chapter longer. I'm running low on ideas for how to keep this story going, so if any of you have any ideas or suggestions please leave a review! Enjoy!**

** Twilight POV**

Twilight was at her library/Home reading a book, Daring Doo. Spike was napping in his basket, as usual. There was a knock on the door.

"Spike! Could you answer the door please?"

No response.

"Spike!"

She sighed, "If you want a job done right, you gotta do it yourself."

She started walking up the stairs towards the door. She reached the door and opened it. There was Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and flutter shy.

"What's up Twilight!?" Rainbow asked enthusiastically.

"Hey! Come on in!" she gestured them inside.

All the mares went into the library and took a seat.

"Spike! Get out of bed! Its 2:30 in the afternoon!" She yelled up the stairs.

A groan was heard from upstairs, "aaawwww maaaan! Do I have to!"

"Yes! Come downstairs!" Twilight yelled.

One last groan was heard from upstairs. Then a green dragon with purple spikes and other details walked down the stairs stretching and rubbing his eyes.

All the mares looked at Spike, "Hi Spike!" they all said simultaneously.

"Hey what's up?! I just woke up fr-" Spike was interrupted by his stomach growling, and his cheeks puffed up and burped loudly and a letter with a green sparkly trail popped out of his mouth and floated over to Twilight.

"Hmm? I don't usually get letters from Princess Celestia during the day unless its really important."

All the mares gathered around as she unrolled the scroll.

_Dear Twilight,_

_ I am summoning you to the castle throne room immediately. Please, there is a very special guest here waiting for you. I want you to bring your magic books on healing, you will need it._

_ Your Mentor,_

_ Princess Celestia_

Twilight looked at Spike,

"Spike, take a letter, this one is extremely important." Twilight told Spike in a stern voice.

Spike pulled out a blank scroll and quill and ink.

"Ready." He said anxiously.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I will gather my supplies and head out as soon as possible. I will see you soon. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

"got it!" Spike said as he breathed green sparkly fire over the letter and it flew out the window.

Twilight started pacing back and forth.

"Whats the matter Twi?" Spike said cocking his head.

"The princess is expecting me to use my healing magic and I haven't even practiced!" she panicked.

"Calm down Twi, its ok, just read up on it before you leave." Spike said.

"Ok…ill try." She said trying to stand still.

"Is there any way we can help?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry girls, but I think I have to do this one myself." She said disappointed.

They all sighed, "Alright, well? Do you want us to get out of your mane?" asked Rarity.

Pinkie jumped into the conversation,literally, "Whatareyoutyalkingaboutsilly?!We aren'tinhermanewearetobigforthat!"

"C'mon girls les just go, Twai has a lot o'work to do." Said Applejack leaving the room.

They all said goodbye and left and Twilight began reading up on her healing magic.

**Later that night…**

"Twilight was still studying her magic. Spiked walked upstairs and stood next to her,

"C'mon Twi you've been studying all night. You need your rest." Spike told her.

"W-wha? I havnt b-been driving all night, a-and I d-don't like pests…" she said snoring half asleep.

"Lets go Twi." Spike said as he led her to bed.

**The next morning…**

Twilight awoke and started to pack her things. Spike was snoring loudly in his basket. Twi finished packing her books in her saddle bag and walked over to Spikes basket and gently shook him,

"Spike, im leaving for Canterlot ill be back in about a week, everything you need is on the counter in the kitchen."

She kissed him on his forehead and headed for the train station and boarded the train to Canterlot.

When she got off the train in Canterlot she headed for the castle and when she reached the castle, she entered the throne room.

"Princess? You here?" her voice echoed through the room.

"In here! Come quick!" Celestia yelled from the infirmary next door.

Twilight galloped into the next room, her eyes widened because of what she sees.

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys! Sorry about the confusion between the first three chapters but I figured it out and I fixed it. Lemme know what you think please, In one of the future chapters I may be accepting OCs so I will let you know. Please leave feedback! Thanks guys! Next chapter out soon!**


	5. Change

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying my story so far cause im planning on at least another 6 or 7 chapters and maybe more! Im running low on ideas for chapters though, so if you guys could do me a favor and leave some ideas for me in the reviews, maybe if you want I will incorporate your OC with the story. Alright, enough chatter, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Twilight POV**

I turned the corner and walked into the room and gasped. There was this weird creature with a head, body, and four limbs and it appeared to be extremely hurt. I have never seen anything like this before. I barely know how to use medical magic on ponies, I don't know how Celestia thinks I can heal this creature.

"Sweet Celestia! What is that?" I asked her.

"We figured out he's a male,*shivers*, all he told us before he blacked out was he is Spartan, whatever that means. So we just call him Spartan, but he was injured badly and the burn he received is infected and is only getting worse and you are the only pony who has any knowledge of healing spells so that is why I summoned you here." Celestia told me rather fast and hard to understand.

"I wanna help but my healing is very weak and I don't know if I can." I said worriedly.

"Just try, please." Celestia said in a low voice.

"Well…alright. Ill see what I can do…" I said determined.

I slowly walked up to the creature and just looked at it for a sec. I took a sturdy stance and began. My horn glowed with a purple aura. A purple aura surrounded the creature and I tried to heal him. It was incredibly hard and none of the spells I'm using are working. I don't know if I can keep him stable. Oh no…im losing control of the spell.

"Celestia! I can't keep the spell under control! I-im gonna lose it!

The purple aura around the creature began to ripple violently. Then I lost control. Everypony in the room was blown back against the wall. They all regained their stances and looked at the creature. They were shocked at what they saw.

**Comet POV**

I awoke in a lot of pain and felt like I couldn't move. My vision is blurry and my head is pounding. I raised my hands in front of my face, wha? No, this cant be right, it must just be my vision. Oh my god, its not…my fingers are gone and my hands are blue…what the hell happened?!

"Uummm, Spartan? Are you ok?" Celestia asked me.

"My fuckin fingers are gone and my hands are blue of course im not ok!" I yelled.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but, more than just your hooves are blue." A purple mare standing across the bed said nervously.

"Wait. Did you just say…hooves?" I asked her.

"Y-yes Spartan, I…maybe, kina, sorta, tuuuurned you into a stallion." the purple mare said nervously as she looked down blushing.

"You're telling me, that you turned me into a…pony?" I asked the purple one.

"Y-yes…a r-rather attractive one too…" the purple one said blushing more.

I stood up and fell on my face.

"Why can't I walk? I have to learn to walk again? Great…" I said to them.

I attempted to stand on all four legs and kina wobbled over to the mirror. I stood there looking at my new form in the mirror. This is gonna take some getting used to. New armor, new weapons, new me…

"Alright im just gonna go with it…someone help me get to my bedroom so I can rest a bit. I have to let this settle for a bit…" I said.

"Yeaaah, about that. We spotted more of those weird things you fought in the town." Celestia said.

"Aaah shit…What did they look like? Did you see the shape of the weapons?" I asked her concerned.

"I don't really know, but they looked really big. Come. Ill show you the pictures my men took."

They headed up to the top of the castle and reviewed the pictures.

"Oh shit… they got Hunters, they could rip apart this city in a heartbeat. They're accompanied by Grunts and Jackals, they're are no problem but I cant use my weapons cause I got no fingers."

"We can have some custom made, but, we don't have the supplies nor technology to craft your weaponry or your armor. We can supply you with what we have. We will do our best." Celestia said.

"Ok I guess that works, when will you have my battle gear?" I asked her.

"Not for awhile, but, until then, why don't you go with Twi and make some friends and relax and I will summon you back when its time." Celestia looked at me with a smile.

"I could use some down time to settle down a bit, that's sounds great." I said with relief.

"Come on! Ill show you to my home." Twi looked at me with a smile and blushed a bit.

"Sure ill follow you." I said to her.

We headed off downtown towards the train station and apparently Twilight was right about me being attractive cause every mare we passed stared at me on the way there, and im not gonna lie, I actually found some of them attractive, I don't know why. Maybe cause im a pony now, maybe that effects me a bit, I don't know, im just gonna let it go. We got on the train and were on our way back to Ponyville. When we arrived we headed for Twi's house again exchanging looks with other mares, I was enjoying it too. We arrived at Twilights house.

"Welcome to my home, make yourself at home. Your bedroom is upstairs, feel free to do whatever you want." She said with a smile.

"Ok thanks Twi." I thanked her.

"My best friends are coming over in a bit so if you want, you're more than welcome to hang out with us, or if you don't want to that's fine too." She said with a bigger smile.

"You know? I think I will. Thank you Twi." I said happily.

"Ok great! Im gonna go freshen up a bit. Ill see you in a bit ok?" She told me.

"Ok I think im gonna take a nap. See you in a bit," I said to her as I walked up the stairs.

When I walked upstairs I walked into a very neat and tidy room with an organized bookshelf full of books, a nice bed and a window with a great view of the town with a small desk under the window. I walked over to the bed and laid down. The second my head hit the pillow I was thrown into a peaceful dream. Actually, I didn't really dream of anything, just some of those weird déjà vu moments and that was it.

I awoke to the sound of giggling and laughing and I opened my eyes to see a pink mare right on top of me with her nose touching mine.

"Hi!" She blurted out in a squeaky voice.

"Uuuuum? Hi?" I said awkwardly.

"Heywhatareyoudoingsleepingduringthedaysilly?!" she said almost impossible to understand.

"Well I WAS resting, but I guess its time to get up." I said with a chuckle.

"Pinkeeee! Where are you hiding?" Twilights voice echoed downstairs.

"*GASP*IgottahidetheycantfindmeIwasntsupposedtobeupheretheywillbemaaaaaaaad!"she said to me.

Twilight walked into the room,"Pinkie! What are you doin up here?

"Imnotinhere!" she yelled and zoomed past her.

"Well then, how was your nap?" Twi asked me.

"It was quite relaxing thanks." I said with a smile.

"My friends are down stairs and very excited to see the new you." She said blushing a bit.

"Oh ok, do you have a shower?" I asked her.

"Actually, yes, its in the next room." She said.

"Ok cool ill be down in like five minutes ok?" I told her.

"Sounds good…..cutie." She said running down the stairs giggling.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I walked into the bathroom and freshened up and I headed downstairs. When I entered the room all their conversations stopped and it was silent. There were about five new mares in the room. One was orange with a blonde mane and tail. Another was white with a beautiful purple styled mane and tail and had a horn. One was a pale yellow with a pink mane and tale with wings. The pink one. Twi. Finally, an dark aqua colored one with a rainbow mane and tail with wings.

"So strong…" said the orange one.

"So handsome…"said the white one.

"So cute…" said the yellow one.

"So awesome…"said the aqua one

"Told ya girls." Twi said.

The room was silent again.

"aaaawwwwkkkwaaaarrd." Said Pinkie

"Well, im Comet." I told them.

A collective hello was said. The orange one walked up to me.

"A-ahm Applejack." The orange one said nervously blushing a bit.

"Nice to meet you Applejack." I said with a smile.

"We should hang out soon, maybe, tomorrrah naight? She asked still blushing.

"Yeah sure sounds great." I said still smiling.

"Im Rainbow Dash!" said the blue one.

"Im Rarity." Said the white one.

"I-Im F-Fluttershy." Said the yellow one.

"Alright looks like its time to head home girls." Said Twi.

"Awww." They all groaned.

"Didn't they just get here?" I asked.

"You were asleep most of the time they were here, that is, until pinkie woke you." Said Twi.

"Oh ok. Hey Applejack we are still hangin tomorrow night right?" I asked Applejack.

"See ya tomorrrah naight." Said Applejack as she left the room.

"Im gonna go rest up for tomorrow ok? Night Twi," I hugged her and walked upstairs to bed and went to sleep. I was dreaming of good times ahead.

**Authors Note: ****Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, granted it was kina cheesy at times but every story needs a cheesy romance part somewhere. Please leave some ideas please, Thanks guys! Next chapter out soon!**

I


	6. Grave Encounter

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since my last chapter but there's been a lot goin on with little time so im back for now and ill try to be more active. Special thanks to **Bloodycyclone** for your OC info and I will add him. Thanks everyone else for the feedback though! F.Y.I there will be NO lemons, sorry to those who were waiting for one, but, its not happening. One last thing, Demos Arrow (Marcus Sanders, and Lucifer) aren't mine I have permission from **Bloodycyclone**, those characters are his. Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for you're patience!**

**Comet POV**

I awoke to warm sunlight beaming on my face, I sat up in bed and stretched gracefully. I was interrupted by a loud crashing downstairs. I jumped up and Galloped down the stairs and whipped around the corner. Twilight was in a pile of books against the bookcase and her head was sticking out of the top of the pile and her eyes derping in circles. I break out in hysterical laughter. She shakes her head and regains her composure.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" She yelled annoyed.

"Its kina hard when your covered in books and your eyes goin in circles! Anyway, what happened?" I said chuckling.

"Spell gone wrong, SPIKE! CLEAN UP THESE BOOKS PLEASE!" She yelled through the house.

"AWWWWWE!" Spike was heard groaning across the house.

"I set up a time for you to hang with Rainbow Dash later on, maybe she can help you learn to fly." Said Twilight.

"Ok thanks Twi, I could use the help." I told her.

"Im gonna go to Apple Jacks place so ill see you later ok?" I told her.

"Ok have fun!" she said.

I took off out the door and walked through town and walked onto the farm where Applejack lives. I saw her out in the field plowing them. She turned around and saw me standing here and hooked the harness to the blow and ran over to me.

"Hey Comet! Just give me five minutes to freshen up then ill be back!" she said excitedly.

"Ok ill wait under this tree." I told her with a smile.

I sat down against the tree and looked out over the fields. I started to doze off, then I was interrupted by a strong hand covering my face and blocking my air ways. I struggled and jerked around but was too weak to escape. My vision blurred and I blacked out.

**Applejack POV**

I walked out of the house and looked towards the tree where Comet was waiting and saw a large figure in what looked like metal armor throw comet over his shoulder and bolt in the other direction.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE WITH HIM!" I yelled at him and started to run after him.

He ran into the Everfree forest, me being Applejack I followed him. I started to catch up to him then suddenly he whipped around swinging his large metal boot and it connected with the side of my face and I fell to the ground limp and my vision slowly faded to black.

I woke up in complete darkness and my head was throbbing, I reached up to rub my head and could feel the dry blood that stained the side of my face. I stumbled my way over logs and around trees back to the quiet town of Ponyville. When I entered town everypony was asleep, I stumbled to Twilights house and knocked on the door very lightly, was almost silent. I became very dizzy and fell backwards onto my back. I could see the light turn on in her room and could hear her coming downstairs. She opened the door, and gasped.

"Applejack!" She gasped and brought me inside and put me on the couch.

"What happened?! You're a mess!" Twi asked me concerned.

"Comet…Taken…Everfree…Metal…creature…" I pushed the words out of my maw.

"Spike! Wake up! Emergency!" Twi yelled up the stairs with tears streaming down her face.

Thumping was heard upstairs,"Wha? Wha?! I-Im coming!" Spike yelled.

He came running down the stairs and tripped and tumbled down the stairs. He was now at the bottom of the stairs with little gems floating around his head. He shook his head and the gems disappeared and he ran to Twi.

"Spike, take a letter, quick!" Twi said to him.

He grabbed a scroll from the shelf and a pen from the desk.

"Ready!" Spike said.

_De_ar _Celestia,_

_ Princess we have encountered a crucial problem that needs to be taken care of immediately, Comet has been captured by a large creature in metal armor and ran into the Everfree Forest with Comet unconscious and Injured Applejack severely and this is an issue that needs to be tended to ASAP._

_ Your student,_

_ Twilight_

"Got it!" Spike said.

He breathed the green sparkly green fire on it and it flew out the window. "Sent."

"Lets hope it gets there fast…" Said Twi.

**Comet POV**

I woke up in darkness, I tried to move, something was holding me back. I looked around and couldn't see anything. I heard the sound of cracking sticks and leaves.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" I yelled.

I heard a little snap in front of me and a little green aura grew into the form of a stick and got brighter. I saw the visor of the creature in front of me.

"Your gonna answer me a few questions." He said muffled by his helmet.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" He questioned me.

"Equestria. How you got here is beyond me." I told him.

"What is your name, and what are you?" He asked.

"My name is Comet, and I am a Pegasus. Now your gonna answer a few questions for me." I told him.

"I don't think you're in a position to be callin the shots. So, no, im not answering anything." He said.

"We may be closer than you think." I said to him.

"How so?" he asked.

"Close enough to know you are a Spartan, UNSC, by the looks of your armor you're a demolitions expert." I said with a smirk.

He swung his hand at me slapped my face, "How do you know this?!" He yelled.

I chuckled a bit, "Looks like you'll never know."

He slapped me again. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?!"

"Someone is angry." I said taunting him again.

He was about to swing at me again but I ducked and his hand hit the tree I was tied to. I then kicked the side of his knee and he collapsed to his knees then I wrapped my hind legs around his neck and squeezed a bit and held him there.

"Now who's in the spot to be callin the shots? Not you." I said to him.

"Now, Who are you and name your squad." I asked him.

"Fine, if I answer your questions will you let me go?" He asked.

"Only if you let me loose." I said to him.

"Fine. So be it." He said.

"I am Demos Arrow, I am Leader of Fireteam Nightshade." He said.

I let him go, "Now untie me." I told him.

He untied me, "Now, how do you know about me?" he asked again.

"It's a long story that we don't have time for right now ill tell you later but for now we need to work together to get out of this forest, its a lot more dangerous than it looks." I told him.

"Ok, lets go." He said.

We started walking, I followed him back the way he came in.

**Celestia POV**

I was relaxing on my throne along with Luna and we were just talking about mare stuff. Then a letter popped up in front of me, I opened the letter and read what it said,

_De_ar _Celestia,_

_ Princess we have encountered a crucial problem that needs to be taken care of immediately, Comet has been captured by a large creature in metal armor and ran into the Everfree Forest with Comet unconscious and Injured Applejack severely and this is an issue that needs to be tended to ASAP._

_ Your student,_

_ Twilight_

"What does it say Tia?" asked Luna.

I was silent.

"Tia, what does it say? She asked again.

"We're going to Ponyville…" I said. I walked down the carpeted stairs and out the door and Luna followed. I headed toward my carriage and climbed in as did Luna,

"Ok, to Ponyville." She told the pegasi attached to the carriage.

They took off in route to Ponyville.

**Comet POV**

We finally made it out of the forest, and I got a good look at Demos. His armor was bright white and his armor was rather bulky, good protection but at the same time good mobility.

"Follow me, ill take the lead." I said.

He nodded and followed me to Twilight's house. We walked in the front door and Twilight was sitting next to Applejack on the couch, Applejack was sleeping. Twilight ran up to me a hugged me. My face was stained with blood from my interrogation earlier.

"Sweet Celestia! What happened?!" she asked me.

"It's a long story don't worry about it, is applejack ok?" I asked her.

"Yes, she's fine." She said with relief.

"This is Demos Arrow." I moved out of the door way so Demos was visible.

"Don't worry im friendly," Demos told Twi.

"Ok good, I was a little worried." She said with a sigh.

Celestia walked through the door along with Luna.

"Is everypony ok?" Celestia asked.

"Yes princess, everypony is fine." Said Twi.

"Ok we can discuss this problem more tomorrow, but, right now, im exhausted." Celestia said.

We all agreed. Celestia and Luna took the guest bedroom, Twilight and Spike went up to her bedroom, Demos went down to the library downstairs and I took the chair next to the couch. I laid back in the chair a faded into a deep sleep.

**Authors Note: ****Hey guys I know its been awhile but im back now and I hope this chapter makes up for the lost time I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and im not accepting OCs right now, I will again later though . Next chapter out soon. Thanks guys!**


End file.
